FATE VII of The End
by NumeronDragon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Magus yang ditunjuk untuk perang cawan suci ke VII di kota Fuyuki harus menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan dan ancaman dari berbagai servant yang terpanggil, namun kali ini ancaman sesungguhnya telah bangkit dan membuka tabir masa lalunya yang misterius. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**FATE : VII of The End**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fate series©TYPE-MOON**

**Rate : M (Blood, Gore, etc.)**

* * *

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Magus yang ditunjuk untuk perang cawan suci ke VII di kota Fuyuki harus menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan dan ancaman dari berbagai servant yang terpanggil, namun kali ini ancaman sesungguhnya telah bangkit dan membuka tabir masa lalunya yang misterius.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Magus dari dua dunia**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang tengah terdiam ditempatnya sambil menatap ke sebuah benda emas yang melayang diatasnya. Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Holy Grail itu sendiri.

Hatinya sudah panas, permintaan yang selama ini sangat ia inginkan akan ia wujudkan, sebuah permintaan yang egois dari seseorang yang seharusnya bijaksana sepertinya.

"Aku… Ingin hidup kembali menjadi manusia…."

20 tahun kemudian

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda berusia 25-an yang baru saja pindah ke Fuyuki lima tahun lalu, kini sedang bersiul santai sambil menenteng sekotak penuh berkas-berkas menuju "Workshopnya".

Sebuah ruangan luas dengan lantai hitam yang diselingi garis-garis biru. Di depannya ada tiga buah Obelisk dengan tinggi yang berbeda dan sebuah replika bola dunia berwarna biru yang melayang diatas ketiga Obelisk itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan semua kertas-kertas itu di dalam salah satu Obelisk dan menutupnya kembali.

Ia beralih menuju ke meja kecilnya, dimana sebuah koper merah berada di dalam sebuah kardus sedang dengan tulisan "British Airlines". "Padahal aku sudah tidak mau, tapi mereka tetap memaksaku, dasar keluarga Animusphere," kesal Naruro membuka koper itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah serpihan benda mirip kaca namun tetap mengeluarkan sinar yang entah darimana sumbernya. "Cih, ini relik tingkat Dewa, aku penasaran bagaimana Wandering Sea dan Atlas Academy bisa menemukan benda semengerikan ini," gumamnya memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam koper dan menutupnya erat.

"Holy Grail Wars yah?" gumamnya melirik sebuah Command Seal di tangan kanannya. Ia merogoh kantong kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak. Ia menatap cincin dan Command Seal itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menyimpan kembali cincinnya.

Naruto memang terlihat seperti NEET, dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, ruangan yang penuh sampah minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan lainnya.

Namun siapa sangka dia adalah seorang Magus Rank B di Wandering Sea sekaligus Alchemist Rank C di Atlas Academy, satu-satunya yang belum pernah ia datangi adalah Clock Tower karena belakangan ini organisasi diatas sedang bersitegang.

"Hehe, seperti kembali ke masa lalu heh?" ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang memegang sebuah tongkat. Dia adalah Servant pertama Naruto yang berhasil bertahan dari Holy Grail War di Amerika beberapa tahun lalu.

Identitas aslinya adalah Magus of Flower, Merlin. Merlin dapat bertahan karena skil unik yang dimiliki olehnya yaitu Independent Manifestation yang memungkinkannya bertahan di dunia ini dengan tubuh mirip fisik dengan cara makan dan minum seperti manusia, namun untuk menggunakan Noble Phantasmnya, ia tetap butuh Mana dari Naruto.

Meski kontraknya dengan Naruto sebagai Servant-Master telah berakhir bersama usainya perang sebelumnya, ia memilih tetap tinggal bersama Naruto untuk melihat jalan unik yang dipilih oleh pemuda itu serta sangat ingin melihat akhirnya. Tentu saja, Naruto lah yang menyuplai Mana untuknya namun karena skill uniknya itu, maka jumlah konsumsi mananya sangat diperkecil.

Karena itulah Naruto sekarang dapat membuat kontrak dengan Servant baru. "Ini adalah perang Cawan Suci yang ketiga, keinginanmu telah terkabul pada perang sebelumnya, jadi aku ingin tahu keinginanmu sekarang," ucap Merlin.

"Hahahah, kurasa aku belum mengetahuinya, hati manusia sangat rumit untuk dipahami, bahkan bagi pemiliknya sendiri," balas Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Fou! Fou! Fouuu!" seekor hewan mirip tupai hanya saja berbulu putih terus mengeluarkan suara di samping Merlin. "Heloo, Fou!" balas Naruto melihat peliharaannya.

"Hora, kau sudah bangun, Fou?" ucap Merlin mengarahkan tangannya hendak mengelus Fou. Stab! Duakh! Namun kaki kecil Fou membawanya meloncat tinggi sampai ke wajah Merlin dengan cepat, dan menendangnya.

Bruk! Sang Magus itu terjengkang ke belakang. "Hahaha! Nice Shoot Fou! Tendangan malam hari kali ini lebih hebat dari kemarin," ucap Naruto bertepuk tangan.

Fou! Fou! Fouuu! Sementara makhluk yang dipanggil Fou itu sepertinya senang dengan pujian dari Naruto. "Ouch! Ouch! Ada apa denganmu Fou?! Kau ini familiarku!" kesal Merlin bangun. Fou! Fou! Fouuu! Fou! "[Merlin payah! Useless Magus!] Itukah yang kau bilang Fou?!" kesal Merlin mengartikan ucapan Fou.

"Mah, kau menendangnya dari Garden of Avalon, terlebih dari puncak menara sampai ia akhirnya kutemukan, pantas ia dendam padamu!" ucap Naruto. Fou! Fou! Fouu! Foouu! Merlin-Fouu! "[Kau benar! Kalau ada kesempatan mari bunuh Merlin], Hei itukah yang ingin kau lakukan setiap saat?!" Merlin adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menerjemahkan bahasa hewan "lucu" itu.

"Yosha, aku akan kembali setelah perang berakhir, sebaiknya kau jaga workshopku ini," balas Naruto menenteng tas ransel dan ko dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu. "Hahaha, aku terkejut akan Servant yang kau pilih, namun semoga berhasil," balas Merlin mengelus Fou.

Krieet! Suara pintu ditutup tanda Naruto telah meninggalkan workshopnya untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Dasar… pria yang sungguh malang." Merlin bergumam pelan sambil mengelus udara kosong, tempat dimana Fou seharusnya berada. Buaghh! Dan setelahnya yang ia ingat-ingat, suatu dorongan dari bawah membuatnya melayang dan menancap di langit-langit.

23.45

Naruto masuk ke rumah yang berukuran cukup besar yang merupakan fasilitas dari Atlas Academy untuknya dalam mengikuti Holy Grail Fuyuki. Ia langsung mengunci pintu depan rumah itu dan langsung menuju ke ruang belakang.

Ia membuka kopernya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil dan membukanya untuk melihat isinya. "Haaah, hanya ada sepuluh? Kurasa aku harus meminta Wandering Sea untuk mengirim lebih banyak batu Rune lagi." Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan mengingat ia sudah jarang menggunakan sihir sejak perang Cawan Suci terakhir.

Rune Magic, merupakan jenis Pirmodial Magic yang ada sejak zaman para Dewa lebih tepatnya sejak zaman Dewa-Dewi mitologi Norse. Berbeda dengan Atlas Academy yang menekankan aktifitas mereka pada bidang Alchemis, Wandering Sea menekankan aktifitas mereka untuk mempelajari sihir-sihir unik dari Age of Gods.

Dan Naruto adalah salah satu penyihir menengah disana. Alasan mengapa ia ditunjuk sebagai Wakil dalam perang Cawan Suci Fuyuki adalah karena relasinya dan ia juga pernah belajar ilmu Alchemis di Atlas Academy sehingga ia dianggap bisa menguasai kedua ilmu yang saling bertolak belakang, dimana sihir dari Age of Gods melambangkan masa lalu dan ilmu Alchemis melambangkan masa depan, selain itu doktrin yang diajarkan juga sangat berlawanan.

Ia melirik keluar jendela kaca yang ada diatasnya, disana bulan purnama tampak sedikit tertutupi oleh awan yang cukup banyak.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, disana sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. "Sudah hampir waktunya." Ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari es yang sengaja ia simpan dalam wadah lain berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih.

"Memang benar tidak perlu memakai darah, namun untuk mengikat Servantku tanpa penggunaan Command Seal yang berlebih, aku perlu darahku sendiri." Naruto menempelkan ujung pisaunya ke tepi pembuluh nadi di tangannya.

Pats! Crashh! Dengan satu tarikan lembut, darah menyembur keras dari sana dan jatuh ke lantai dingin yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk ritual pemanggilan.

Presh! Setelah Naruto selesai, ia segera menempelkan pisau itu ke nadinya yang terluka dan langsung membekukannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan lebih lanjut.

Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang akibat darahnya yang keluar cukup banyak, namun ia mengabaikannya seakan pernah merasakan hal itu berulang kali.

00.05

Naruto telah meyelesaikan lingkaran pemanggilannya dan meletakkan sebuah serpihan bercahaya tersebut tepat ditengah lingkaran pemanggilnya.

"Pada dasarnya Cawan Suci yang melakukan pemanggilannya, tugasku hanya menyediakan Mana yang cukup untuk mempertahankan wujudnya di dunia ini," gumam Naruto berdiri di pinggir lingkaran pemanggil dan mengulurkan tangan kananya.

"Wandering Sea bilang Servant yang kupanggil kali ini berasal dari sejarah di dunia paralel, oleh karenanya aku butuh Mana yang sangat banyak agar pemanggilannya sukses," gumam Naruto.

"**Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation."**

Lingkaran sihir dari darah itu berubah warna menjadi keperakan dan mengeluarkan cahaya kuning terang.

"**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."**

Hembusan angin kencang tiba-tiba terasa dan menerbangkan hampir semua barang dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto sedikit memincingkan matanya, ia merasakan tekanan Mana yang sangat berat dan banyak.

"**Let it be declared now, your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your lance."**

"**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath shall be sworn here."**

"**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."**

Cahaya kuning yang sangat terang itu tiba-tiba meluas dan memenuhi seluruh lingkaran.

Blarr! Pilar cahaya muncul dan menghancurkan atap mansion Naruto dan terus melaju sampai menembus awan.

Angin keras yang tadinya menerbangkan barang-barang Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak memutari pilar cahaya itu sampai ke langit sana.

"**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"**

Wush! Boom!

Pilar cahaya itu lenyap dan anginnya menghantam Naruto dan melemparnya hingga menghancurkan pintu kaca di belakangnya.

"U-ukh…" Naruto meleguh merasakan beberapa buah pecahan kaca menanacap di punggungnya sambil menatap asap sihir yang muncul dari lingkaran sihirnya dan memenuhi seluruh mansion.

Wush! Tlak! Tlak! Asap sihir perlahan hilang dan menampakkan seekor kuda putih yang ditunggangi oleh seorang wanita dalam balutan armor perang lengkap dari kepala sampai kaki yang berwarna perak dan helm berbentuk kepala Singa yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata dengan dari bahan yang sama dengan armornya.

Dari balik helm itu, manik emeraldnya menatap pemuda yang kini tengah terduduk kagum melihat dirinya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tombak spiral putih yang ia bawa.

"Lancer, Athuria Pendragon… Datang atas panggilanmu dalam perang suci ini… Apa aku bisa memanggilmu Master?"

**To Be Continued**

**Fict pertamaku, bagaimana menurut kalian? Setelah lama jadi Silent Reader, akhirnya punya keberanian juga untuk post Fict. Dan karena ini masih pertama, mohon Krisarnya yah?**

**Dan meskipun ini Cross Fate/Stay Night, namun karakternya tidak akan banyak dari F/SN, melainkan saya ambil beberapa dari Fate Universe, dan beberapa fanmade.**

**Semoga suka dengan cerita diatas, sampai jumpa chapter depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE : VII of The End**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fate series©TYPE-MOON**

**Rate : M (Blood, Gore, etc.)**

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Magus yang ditunjuk untuk perang cawan suci ke VII di kota Fuyuki harus menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan dan ancaman dari berbagai servant yang terpanggil, namun kali ini ancaman sesungguhnya telah bangkit dan membuka tabir masa lalunya yang misterius.

* * *

**Note:**

**Hm, mungkin masih ada yang bingung mengenai Timeline fict ini yah? Gk usah terlalu dipikirin karena fict ini benar-benar terpisah dari timeline asli, jadi anggap saja kalau ini ini memang perang cawan suci ke VII.**

**Silverbringer1 : Wow, Beast VII of The End, kemunculannya akibat Chain Reaction dari kemunculan Beast 1, tapi, jikapun ada di fict ini, maka saya rasa akan mengabaikan sebab-akibat diatas, dan wujud serta kekuatannya adalah fanmade dari saya, jadi bukan memprediksi ato apa.**

**His Higness : Yup, Naruto veteran perang disini, namun cara bertarung Naruto mengalami perubahan besar karena tipe servant offensif yang dipanggilnya, dan jangan ragu untuk publish fanficmu, ramaikan dunia perfanfiksian!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Beginning of War**

_Nameless Dessert, 5 years ago_

_Buagh!_

"_Arghhh! Manusia sialan!"_

_Naruto menyeka keringatnya yang telah bercampur dengan darah. Ia menjatuhkan perisainya sambil terengah-engah. Di depannya, sesosok pria hitam berbadan besar dan tegap juga tengah berlutut setelah busurnya terbelah._

"_Garden Of Avalon."_

_Beberapa buah bunga berwarna pink tumbuh dan hancur di bawah Naruto, prosesnya terus terulang seperti tanpa henti. Dan setiap bunga itu hancur, pandangan Naruto mulai kembali membaik. Sampai kurang dari lima menit, Naruto sudah dapat menegakkan tubuhnya._

"_Kukira musuh terberatku adalah Karna, namun sepertinya itu adalah kau! Aku bisa mengambil Noble Phantasm, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada manusia yang tidak memiliki Noble Phantasm sepetimu….!" Geram sosok itu hendak berubah menjadi butiran cahaya. _

"_Huh, begitukah? Kau mau kabur?"_

_Cklek!_

_Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol tipe flintglock dari salah satu saku bajunya."Salah satu senjata Konseptual, Origin Bullet, aku mengincar saat-saat ini, saat seluruh tubuhmu akan kembali menjadi sihir dan roh….!"_

_Dor!_

"_Ghuaaahh!" Sosok itu mengerang keras, garis-garis merah mencengkram seluruh tubuhnya dan mencegahnya mengabur, lalu memberikan luka serius yang menghancurkan jantungnya._

"_Karena mastermu telah berpindah tangan kepada Grail, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mastermu… menghilanglah kau!"_

_Namun, sebelum sosok itu sepenuhnya mati, ia memaksa kepalanya mendongak kearah Naruto dengan wajah penuh kebencian. "Kau! Lihat saja! Perang Cawan suci ini telah dikutuk! Dan akan berlanjut sampai perang berikutnya! Tahap akhir dari kehancuran akan dimulai! Keystone of The End akan menampakkan dirinya!"_

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, namun aku sudah muak dengan perang ini," Ujar Naruto menembaki sosok itu dengan senjatanya. "Tidurlah, Avenger… dengan senjata termodifikasi ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangkit lagi…"_

_Now, Fuyuki City, 02.40_

Langit mendadak menghitam mengerikan. Awan-awan hitam pekat mendadak berkumpul diatas langit Fuyuki, petir-petir bersahutan dan di daerah pantai, air laut meninggi dan dengan ombak yang kencang menerpa pantai dengan keras.

"Umh, Rider, ada yang tidak beres!" Waver Velvet, atau yang dikenal sebagai Lord-El Melloi II, ia meremas puntung rokoknya saat merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh. Alexander The Great atau Iskandar yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan Gordiasnya sambil menatap tajam kearah langit.

"Hoei, Rider! Apa kau dengar aku?!"

"Diamlah bocah, aku merasakan hal gawat akan terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini telah terpanggil!" Balas pria berambut dan jenggot serba merah itu.

"Servant kah? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Waver penasaran. "Entahlah, kita akan tahu nanti, untuk saat ini kita harus kembali ke _basecamp _dulu!" Balas Rider memamcu Gordiasnya kembali.

_Jlar!_

"Master….!" Arthuria bergumam dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan yang disambut oleh anggukan serius dari Naruto. "Kau benar, sepertinya perang kali ini akan menjadi sebuah malapetaka…"

Tohsaka Mansion

Di sebuah Mansion, dimana Tohsaka Rin tinggal, auranya sungguh tidak mengenakkan dan sarat akan hawa yang begitu panas.

"Pemanggilannya berhasil! Akhirnya aku bisa memanggilmu Archer! Aku harap guru Kirei disini untuk melihat keberhasilanku ini!"

Gadis itu tertawa karena berhasil memanggil Servant yang menurutnya merupakan servant terkuat yang akan membawa kemenangan yang pasti tanpa halangan berarti.

"Kelas Archer, Nama aslimu adal-" Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pedang menancap tepat di jantungnya, lalu menyeret dan memakunya ke dinding dengan keras.

"Uhhhkkk!" Rin langsung memuntahkan darah dengan pupil mengecil, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia alami. "Sepertinya kau yang telah memanggilku ke dunia ini, tapi kau salah sangka, kau salah menggunakan katalis, aku bukanlah sosok yang kau maksud" ucap sosok yang diselimuti aura kehitaman itu melangkah maju mendekati "Masternya"

"S-sialan! A-aku ini mastermu! A-apa yang kau lakukan ini?!" geram Rin menggenggam erat pedang hitam yang menancap di dadanya dan berusaha mencabutnya. _"Ukh, bagaimana bisa ada kejadian seperti ini? Servant itu langsung berusaha membunuhku tepat setelah dipanggil, aku harus menggunakan command seal untuk menenangkannya,_" batin Rin berniat menggunakan Command Seal sampai—

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, manusia!" Sosok itu mendekat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah tangan yang punggungnya berisi Command Seal. "Akhhh! Tanganku! Kau memotongnya!" teriak gadis itu kesakitan.

Sosok itu berhenti di depan Rin dan bergumam sesuatu. Selanjutnya, sebuah portal hitam muncul disisi sosok itu dan mengeluarkan seekor hewan yang hanya mulutnya saja. "A-apa! Apa itu?!" teriak gadis itu ketakutan. Hewan itu mirip buaya namun hanya tengkoraknya saja, dan berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Ia tidak bisa pergi karena pedang hitam itu memakunya kuat ke dinding. "Kau mungkin seorang Magus yang hebat, namun kau hanyalah manusia yang hina," ucap sosok itu dengan sepasang mata putih yang menyala di dalam kegelapan.

Dengan santai ia melempar potongan tangan tadi kearah "hewan peliharannya" dan langsung dilahap habis. "K-kau! Kau akan segera menghilang dari dunia ini!" geram Rin panik, ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir saat ini.

Sosok Servant hitam yang tadinya berbalik hendak pergi kini menghentikan langkahnya. "Independence Action-ku EX, pada tahap ini aku bisa disebut ber-inkarnasi di dunia ini... Aku sudah tidak terlalu membutuhkanmu lagi," balas sosok hitam itu hendak pergi dari basement itu. "Seluruh keberuntunganmu telah lenyap karena memanggilku, dan jangan heran, pedang itu punya kekuatan mutlak untuk menyegel semua Magus dari Age of Man." Sosok itu melanjutkan ucapannya sambil berhenti tepat dihadapan pintu keluar basement.

_Trak!_ "Haah, sebagai balasan terima kasih karena sudah memanggilku ke dunia ini, bagaimana kalau kau melihat-lihat Underworld?" ucap sosok itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pria tadi beserta portal hitam dimana mulut aneh itu muncul.

_Grawwrr!_

"T-tidak, Tidak! Tidak! Aku bahkan belum merasakan pertarungan semagai Magus! Sakura! Aku belum menyelamatkannya dari tangan keluarga Matou!"

_Graaaaaarrr!_

_Crash! Crumh! Crash!_ "Akkhhhh!" dan akhirnya hanya ada suara teriakan terus menerus di dalam basement yang hanya diterangi lampu minyak bersama dengan cipratan darah dimana-mana.

_Einzbern Castle_

"Servant Caster, Gilgamesh... Jadi kau yang memanggilku? Homunculus?" ucap seseorang sedang duduk dalam singgasana sambil memangku sebuah tablet batu yang mirip seperti buku. "Hai, nama saya Justeaze Von Einzbern," ucap Justeaze menunduk.

"Tegakkan kepalamu Homunculus, mereka yang menjalin kesepakatan denganku tidak sepantasnya menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu, kau selalu punya izinku untuk bicara padaku, Homunculus!" ucap Gilgamesh. Justeaze mengangguk kemudian kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Mah, jika diriku yang Archer mungkin tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang ini," ucap Gilgamesh tersenyum pelan. "Homunculus, tidak- maksudku Justeaze... Berikan permintaanmu, kau tidak berhak memerintahku! Tapi mintalah padaku," ucap Gilgamesh berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Eiyuu Ou..." gumam Justeaze terkejut. "Hahahaha! Julukan yang membuatku merasa sedikit muda kembali," balas Gilgamesh.

"Ou, mengapa anda terpanggil dalam kelas Caster? Padahal menurut tetua, kelas anda seharusnya Archer," ucap Iriseviel bingung.

"Hahahaha, kau tanya mengapa aku menjadi Caster? Mengapa aku menggunakan tongkat sihir? Tentu saja sebenarnya ini untuk mengejek Dia yang menyandang posisi Grand Caster, jika Orang itu bisa mengapa aku tidak?" balas Gilgamesh tertawa pelan saat mengatakan tujuannya menjadi kelas Caster.

"Selain itu kau telat beberapa menit Justeaze, kelas Archer seperti sudah terisi entah oleh siapa, jika saja belum mungkin saja kau berkesempatan mendapat versi Archerku." Gilgamesh mengutarakan alasannya terpanggil dalam kelas Caster di perang kali ini.

"Baik, saya mengerti... Setidaknya ini masih tetap anda, pahlawan tertua dalam sejarah umat manusia," balas Justeaze mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm... Jangan berkecil hati Homunculus! Meski aku sedikit lebih lemah, namun aku lebih beruntung dan lebih pintar darinya... Akan kubantu kau mencapai tujuan terbesar keluargamu jika kau mau," ucap Gilgamesh menangkap sedikit kekecewaan dalam sepasang manik manusia buatan didepannya.

"B-benarkah itu? Saya mengandalkan anda," balas Justeaze senang.

"Tentu saja, jika takdirmu begitu apa boleh buat, aku adalah orang yang suka menempatkan sesuatu pada tempatnya, menggunakan sesuatu sesuai esensinya, mau sebagus apapun sebuah toilet, tetap saja itu hanya sebuah toilet," balas Gilgamesh tersenyum pelan sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar. "Katakan kapan kita bergerak, sampai saat itu aku akan membuat beberapa persiapan dahulu," ucap Gilgamesh menghilang.

"Masalahnya... Apakah hatimu benar-benar menginginkan hal itu?"

Yang tersisa hanya Justeaze yang menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. "Etto, versi Archer? Apa katalis yang digunakan juga berpengaruh pada Servant yang dipanggil? Aku menggunakan tablet batu yang diperkirakan dari masa kejayaan Uruk." Justeaze melenguh pelan terlarut dalam kebingungannya.

_Fuyuki Great Chrunch_

"Kirei, Tohsaka tidak membalas pesan yang kukirimkan padanya, padahal itu pesan penting dari Asosiasi Gereja, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya," Ujar Emiya Shirou sedikit merasa cemas sambil sedikit meremas-remas pegangan katana yang tersarung di punggungnya.

"Tenanglah Shirou, Rin sejak dulu memang tipe gadis yang keras kepala, mungkin dia tidak mendapat yang ia inginkan dan malah merajuk, kurasa aku akan pergi ke kediaman Tohsaka sekarang," balas Kirei bangkit dari salah satu bangku Gereja.

"Tunggu... Kirimkan saja salah satu Assassin, aku khawatir yang terjadi adalah hal buruk," ucap Shirou memperingatkan. "Atau kukirim Saber saja?"

"Ucapanmu ada benarnya, entah mengapa firasatku juga tidak enak..." Kirei mengambil nafas pelan sebelum meneruskan ucapannya. "Mengirim Saber adalah tindakan gegabah, kita akan tetap pada rencana kita, akan kukirim klon Assassin untuk memeriksanya," Lanjutnya

Kirei berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk memanggil salah satu Assassin.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, sesosok pria berbadan ramping dalam balutan pakaian hitam ketat dengan topeng terngkorak muncul di belakangnya.

"Assassin, pergilah ke kediaman Tohsaka dan bunuh Tohsaka Rin, jangan khawatir pada Archer... Dia tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan," perintah Kirei.

Assassin itu mengangguk pelan kemudian melesat pergi.

"Aku mengerti, kau berniat menjalankan rencana kita sekaligus menyelidiki diamnya Rin," Ujar Shirou mengangguk pelan.

_Kediaman Tohsaka_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang Assassin untuk sampai ke tempat Rin tinggal. Itu semua karena penyelinapan, pengejaran, dan pembunuhan sudah menjadi bakat dari servant milik Kirei itu.

"Apa ini? Tidak ada pelindung sihir sama sekali?" gumam Assassin heran setelah mendarat di halaman mansion Tohsaka namun tidak menemukan satupun jenis sihir pelindung disana.

"Aneh, seharusnya Magus seperti dia memasang pelindung disini, meski servantnya adalah salah satu dari tiga kesatria." Mengenyahkan rasa herannya, ia berniat memasuki Mansion itu lebih jauh lagi.

_Klang! Klang! Klang!_ Namun refleksnya terlalu lambat untuk menyadari empat buah rantai hitam muncul entah darimana telah mengikat keempat anggota geraknya.

Dengan perasaan terkejut, ia berusaha mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

Empat buah retakan tanah muncul di sekeliling Assassin dan mengeluarkan masing-masing sebuah pilar batu hitam dengan aksara kuno, yang merupakan tempat dimana keempat rantai itu berasal.

Krak! Krak! Krak! Keterkejutannya ditambah lagi oleh tanah dibawahnya yang mulai retak-retak dan ada cahaya aneh di dalam retakannya.

"Kukira manusia, ternyata Servant yah? Mah, kurasa kematianmu akan mengundang para manusia itu kemari, jadi kurasa aku akan mengorbankanmu."

Tepat setelahnya, retakan tanah itu mengeluarkan ledakan petir ungu yang dengan segera menggilas tubuh Assassin yang tidak dapat kemana-mana.

Satu-satunya hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sosok berlapiskan aura hitam dengan sepasang mata putih bercahaya yang hanya sempat ia lirik sepersekian detik.

Sedangkan sosok hitam itu hanya menatap datar "kematian" Assassin. Ia kemudian berbalik kedalam mansion dan menghilang, bersatu kedalam gelapnya malam.

_Back to Naruto_

"Ini hebat...! Aku tahu mengenai Avalon ataupun Excalibur, namun bisa memanggilmu dengan salah satu pilar dunia... Ini sangat fantastis!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Master... Apa anda tahu Noble Phantasm saya? Kalau begitu saya tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya," balas Arthuria dari balik full-armornya.

"Hu'um! Tapi, bisa kau hilangkan dulu kudamu? Ini agak sedikit aneh melihat kuda di dalam rumahku," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan, saya juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda musuh disekitar sini," balas Arthuria turun dari White Dun Stallion miliknya.

Presh! Tepat setelahnya, kuda itu menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya, tak lupa ia juga menghilangkan tombak yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

Ia juga menghilangkan helm perangnya dan menampakkan wajah cantik dengan rambut pirang yang penuh akan aura kedewasaan dan keagungan seorang Ratu.

"Jadi, bagaimana pergerakan pertama kita, Master?" tanya Arthuria pada Naruto yang sedang mengecek ranselnya.

"Ano, untuk saat ini kita akan berdiam dulu disini, aku sedang memesan tambahan Rune, harusnya sampai sebentar ini." Naruto membalas dengan santai sambil mengambil sebuah Tab berwarna perak. "Lagipula aku masih harus memulihkan sedikit Manaku." Lanjutnya.

"Jaa... Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang?" tanya Arthuria bingung. "Emm... Ada baiknya kau menjaga staminamu dulu, kukira datang dari Throne of Heroes pasti cukup menguras tenaga," balas Naruto.

"Aku tadi memesan beberapa makanan, aku harap kau suka, lagipula itu adalah cara efektif untuk menambah Mana walau tidak banyak." Naruto menunjuk sebuah kulkas besar yang ada di depannya.

"Humh, apa tidak ada cara untuk menambah Mana yang lebih cepat? Lalu, apa yang akan Master lakukan?" tanya Arthuria heran. "U-umh, entahlah, dan aku hanya akan sedikit memantau saja... Kau juga bisa berkeliling, pakai saja rumah ini senyamanmu dan kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada diatas!" balas Naruto berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

Naruto sampai di ruangan atas yang merupakan sebuah ruangan dengan meja sedang yang dikelilingi rak-rak buku.

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan meletakkan Tab-nya di atas meja.

Gambar hologram berupa sebuah bola dunia muncul disana.

"Baiklah, akan kujalankan Tri-Hermes sekarang," ucap Naruto menekan sebuah tombol virtual.

_Connecting into Trismegistus and Chaldeas... _

_Waitting information..._

_Connecting Succesfully..._

_Importing data from Atlas Database..._

_Importing Succesfully..._

_Sending to Trismegistus..._

_Converting data into Chaldeas..._

_Sending to Trihermes..._

_Operation Succesfully._

_Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!_

Bola dunia hologram itu langsung berputar dan berhenti di depan Naruto saat menunjukkan wilayah Jepang, itu memperbesar lagi dan menunjukkan kenampakkan wilayah kota Fuyuki dengan enam titik disana

"Dengan mengetahui letak para Master, seharusnya ini akan mudah... Namun kenapa hanya ada enam? Apa Holy Grail belum memilih master terakhir?" bingung Naruto.

Ia kemudian mengamati sebuah titik yang bergerak lumayan cepat menuju lokasi lainnya.

"Dari kecepatannya, mungkin itu Rider, kelas yang memiliki mobilitas tinggi dan Noble Phantasm terbanyak dari kelas lain," Gumam Naruto.

"Lebih baik, aku segera menyalin data koneksi ini, agar kami bisa segera bergerak, bagaimanapun perang tidak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama." Naruto adalah seroang veteran perang Cawan Suci, jadi ia tahu betul bahwa selalu ada korban sipil di dalamnya, terlebih jika perang itu dibiarkan lama-lama.

_Nom! Nom! Nom!_

"Hu'um, memang benar datang dari Throne of Heroes kesini sangat melelahkan, dan itu membuatku lapar, syukurlah masterku kali ini orang yang peduli," Gumam Arthuria telah menghabiskan setengah isi kulkas Naruto tanpa ia sadari.

_Einzbern Castle_

Justeaze mengenakan pakaian hangatnya untuk segera pergi menyeberangi puncak gunung bersalju itu. Ia merasakan Servantnya, Gilgamesh sedang berada di luar, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Sampai di ruangan pintu keluar kastilnya, ia langsung terkejut saat mendapati interiornya berubah drastis.

Tempat itu sekarang memiliki dinding emas dengan beberapa ukiran singa, serta lantai yang berupa batu berwarna biru laut yang sangat mengkilap dan indah.

Tak lupa, sepasang pintu keluar berukuran super besar berwarna biru laut dengan ukiran sepasang singa berwarna emas.

Justeaze segera berlari keluar area kastilnya. Karena pintu itu sedikit terbuka, tubuh mungilnya bisa melewati celahnya dan keluar dengan mudah.

Dan wajahnya tambah terkejut saat melihat Gilgamesh tengah terdiam di depan sebuah taman bunga berwarna biru sambil bersedekap.

Sejak kapan bunga seindah itu bisa hidup saat musim salju?

Justeaze mendapati area sekeliling kastilnya tidak memiliki salju sama sekali, sinar matahari menerpa dengan bebas tanpa gangguan, rasanya seperti musim panas.

"C-caster?" Justeaze berjalan perlahan untuk mendekati Gilgamesh.

"Humph, kastil ini sudah jelek, memiliki aura buruk juga, jadi aku memolesnya sedikit dengan peralatan dari Uruk," Ujar Gilgamesh tanpa menoleh.

"T-tapi ini?!" Justeaze cukup terkejut dengan dekorasi yang dilakukan Gilgamesh, bahkan ia mengabaikan fakta kalau kastilnya dihina oleh servantnya, yah itu karena dulu di masa Gilgamesh, emas tidak lebih dari sebuah kerikil jalan di kota Uruk.

"Humph, ini adalah penghalang yang secara khusus kubuat, karena penghalang keluargamu hanya tidak terpatahkan oleh Magus biasa," Balas Gilgamesh santai. Sambil melirik beberapa tongkat sihir yang tertancap untuk membentuk titik-titik hubung penghalangnya.

"Benar... sejak kegagalan Homunculus sebelumnya, penghalang disini belum diperbaharui, pasti semakin melemah!" Angguk Justeaze.

"Jadi, bagaimana pergerakan pertama kita?" Tanya Gilgamesh membalik badannya kearah gadis homunculus itu.

"Ou, pertama-tama sebaiknya kita pergi ke kota terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku mengerti, lagipula aku juga sedang bersemangat..." Gilgamesh terkekeh pelan yang menyebabkan Justeaze memandangnya heran.

"Meski dengan salah satu Noble Phantasmku, sebagai servant Caster, aku tidak bisa melihat hasil akhir peperangan ini, apa yang akan terjadi disini? Kenapa aku merasakan getaran yang sangat menusuk hati? Hahahaha! Sepertinya takdirku telah diputuskan mulai dari sini, hahahaha!"

"Ou?"

"Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, Homunculus! Akan kutunjukkan padamu, kisah tentang seorang Raja yang melampaui kematian, yang terus menentang takdir para Dewa dalam lingkaran kehidupannya yang tidak terbatas...!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Semoga suka dengan chapter ini, dan saya harapkan kritik Bon Cabenya untuk membangun fict ini agar lebih baik lagi, thx! **

**-List Master dan Servant yang saya pakai untuk fict ini :**

**Saber : Sir Mordred Pendragon **

**Master : Emiya Shirou**

**Lancer : Arthuria Pendragon**

**Master : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Archer : Unknown. **

**Master : Rin Tohsaka (Dead)**

**Rider : Alexander The Great**

**Master : Waver Velvet (Lord El-Melloi II )**

**Caster : Gilgamesh**

**Master : Justeaze von Einzbern**

**Assassin : Hassan I-Sabbah (Hundred Face)**

**Master : Kotomine Kirei**

**Berserker : Darius III**

**Master : Matou Sakura**

**Btw, demi jalan cerita, servant **_**Archer **_**akan saya rahasiakan identitasnya selama beberapa chapter kedepan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FATE : VII of The End**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fate series©TYPE-MOON**

**Rate : M (Blood, Gore, etc.)**

* * *

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Magus yang ditunjuk untuk perang cawan suci ke VII di kota Fuyuki harus menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan dan ancaman dari berbagai servant yang terpanggil, namun kali ini ancaman sesungguhnya telah bangkit dan membuka tabir masa lalunya yang misterius.

* * *

**Note :**

**Guest : **Well, kekuatan KH (Kyai Hassan :v) terlalu OP dan berpotensi merusak jalan cerita, lagipula setiap Perang Cawan Suci harus ada servant buat samsak khe khe khe…

**Yami : **Nope, karena ini timeline karangan saya sendiri, jadi anggep aja yg berpartisipasi dalam perang-perang sebelumnya itu bapaknya Kirei, Risei Kotomine, sebenarnya mau buat pake anaknya Kirei yang rambut putih itu, tapi gk jadi.

**Schatten Der Dunkelheit : **Ya memang seri cerita Fate gk bisa terlalu terfokus sama satu character, MC disini adalah Naruto & Arthuria, Gilgamesh & Justeaze. Yah, karena ini memang fict pertama ane jadi gk bisa panjang-panjang banget, lagipula chap berapapun Rin manggil Unknown Servant, bakal langsung dibunuh ama tuh Servant karena dia _Hate both Human and Gods._

Oke, maaf kalo kepanjangan, saatnya lanjut ke cerita!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Kerja sama dengan El-Melloi**

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Naruto-Kun! Paket sudah datang!"

Naruto membuka pintu depan mansionnya dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan gaya twintail dengan pakaian ala akademi sihir yang sama ungunya.

"Sion? Naik apa kau kemari?" Ujar Naruto bingung melihat kedatangan gadis se-akademinya dari tempat yang sangat jauh. (This is not Sion from Narutoverse!). Sion Eltnam Sokaris, Dia adalah salah satu murid sekaligus teman Naruto dalam mempelajari berbagai sihir modern di Atlas Academy.

"Te-hee, guru mengirimku dengan sihir teleportasinya kemari, aku hanya akan bertahan lima menit sebelum kembali dengan paksa!" Ujar Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau mengambilnya dari kamarku? Kau membuka barang-barang privasiku?!"

_Bugh!_ "Jangan asal tuduh! Guru yang memintaku memberikan ini padamu, katanya ini adalah kiriman langsung dari Wandering Sea karena mereka mengira kau masih di Atlas!" Kesal Sion sambikl memukul keras kepala pria dihadapannya dengan menggunakan kotak yang dibawanya.

"Huh Guru yah? Benar juga, jadi ada berapa Rune yang dia kirim?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit kecilnya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kardus kecil dari tas selempangnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak diberitahu apapun, yang jelas aku harus memberikan ini padamu!" Ujar Sion menyerahkan kotak kardus itu.

"Selain itu, aku juga menyampaikan pesan dari guru."

"Pesan? Apa isinya?" Alis Naruto terangkat saat ia penasaran mengenai pesan yang dibawa oleh Sion.

"Ini soal perwakilan Clock Tower, Lord El-Melloi II dikabarkan mengikuti peperangan ini, dan sebagai perwakilan dari Wandering Sea dan Atlas Academy, mereka memintamu bekerja sama sementara dengan Lord El-Melloi II," Jelas Sion.

"Aku mengerti, apa Clock Tower sudah mengetahui perihal keikutsertaan dua organisasi sihir besar dengan aku sebagai wakilnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalo itu... kemungkinan belum, namun jika kau menunjukkan identitasmu, kurasa mereka akan bekerjasama denganmu!" Balas Sion.

"Akan kuusahakan, walau pada akhirnya nanti hanya akan ada satu pemenang, namun bekerjasama akan meningkatkan peluang keberhasilan."

"Terima kasih Sion, sekarang kau bisa kembali!"

"Hai! Hai! Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa pengiriman Sion! Te-hee."

_Duk! _"Ada-ada saja kau, cepat kembali sana!" Kekeh Naruto balik memukulkan benda yang dibawanya pada kepala gadis itu, tentu saja jauh lebih halus.

"Humh, kembalilah dengan selamat oke? Sayonara~!"

Dan setelah itu, tubuh Sion menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, kembali ke tempatnya belajarnya, Atlas Academy. "Aku tidak janji..."

"M-master, a-apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Naruto berbalik saat mendengar suara penuh keraguan dari belakangnya.

Disanalah dia melihat Arthuria dengan pakaian ala setelan jas hitam yang mirip dengan seorang bodyguard, hanya saja jas itu terlihat agak kekecilan terutama untuk bagian dadanya sangat berisi.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu menggunakan itu, namun kita akan bergerak siang ini, jadi kita harus menyamar sebisa mungkin!" Balas Naruto.

"T-tidak apa-apa, h-hanya saja saya pertama kalinya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini!"

"Yosh, baiklah, mari kita bergerak ke pelabuhan Fuyuki! Ada servant yang sepertinya tinggal disana!"

"Hai!"

Itu benar, perang Cawan Suci sejatinya adalah pembunuhan antara para Servant maupun Masternya, jadi itu hanya masalah waktu sampai pembunuhan itu terjadi, membunuh atau dibunuh.

Sampai di luar mansion, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah mobil berwarna hijau kecil dari garasinya.

"Apa? Memang ini adalah mobil lama, namun jangan meremehkan ketangguhannya!" Ujar Naruto melihat Arthuria memandangi mobil kecilnya.

"Ah, maaf Master! Saya tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Sudahlah, masuk saja! Menggunakan Stallion-mu hanya diperbolehkan saat keadaan darurat saja!"

_Brum!_

"Master... kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa keinginan Master mengikuti perang cawan suci ini?" Tanya Arthuria sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

"Ah, keinginanku sebenarnya sudah lama terkabul, oleh karena itu aku hanya berharap mendapat keinginan baru dari Holy Grail," Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalan raya.

"Kau aneh Master, menggunakan perangkat pengabul keinginan untuk mendapatkan keinginan baru," Arthuria terkekeh pelan walau kali ini ia cukup kebingungan dengan pria yang ia panggil Master ini.

"Aneh yah? Itulah manusia, hahaha," Ujar Naruto menghentikan mobilnya karena sedang berada di lampu merah dengan tulisan berjalan bertuliskan tanggal "27 Mei 2017".

Sementara Arthuria terus menatapi sebuah restoran Kfx di seberang jalan, Naruto menghabiskan waktu tunggunya untuk memikirkan sesuatu. "27 Mei yah? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya magus sialan itu, aku harus segera kembali untuk memberikan kejutan padanya." Ujarnya menatap pada panel yang menunjukkan waktu sisa lampu merah.

"Hehehe, akan kuberikan dia _Fou's special kick_," Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto segera menjalankan kembali mobilnya karena lampu merah telah berganti hijau dan mungkin akan segera berganti kuning, kebanyakan lampu merah memang lebih lama ketimbang lampu hijau.

_Brum! Brum! Brum!_

Naruto melirik kearah kaca spion kanan mobilnya, di sana terdapat pantulan dari beberapa mobil yang berhenti akibat lampu telah merah, namun ada satu mobil lain yang bergerak secara ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah dengan pedenya, padahal disana ada sebuah CCTV dan... _Gatling Gun._

Dalam sekejap saja, mobil itu telah berada di sisi kiri mobil. Entah mengapa, mobil itu sengaja menyamakan kecepatannya dengan Naruto.

_Srak! _

Kaca mobil bagian kemudi terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang tengah tersenyum.

"Yoo! Aku baru belajar mengemudikan besi ini, jadi maaf kalau ada-!"

Ucapan gadis itu berhenti saat menatap wajah Arthuria. "Chichiue?!"

"Saber?"

Mendengar kata itu, Naruto langsung membanting setirnya ke kanan dan membuat mobil hijau itu masuk ke dalam hutan belantara yang ada di kanan jalan raya.

_Duk! Dak! Bugh!_

Sementara Naruto terus berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya agar tidak menabrak pepohonan, Arthuria terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mordred?"

"**Fly!**"

Namun lamunannya buyar oleh teriakan Naruto yang disusul oleh suara pecahnya sebuah batu.

"Fiuhhh...! Untungnya aku masih sempat!" Ujar Naruto mengusap dahinya. "Jurang?" Gumam Arthuria menatap keluar kaca mobil. Dengan _timing _yang tepat, Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu sihir _Rune _miliknya dan menerbangkan mobilnya melewati mulut jurang.

Naruto kemudian mendaratkan mobilnya di seberang jurang. "Perbatasan terluar di utara Fuyuki, selatannya adalah lautan, sekarang kita semakin menjauh," Ujar Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Master, maafkan saya, tapi anda merasakannya juga bukan?" Tanya Arthuria menatap Naruto.

"Benar, Servant... dan fakta kalau dia memanggilmu Chichiue, hanya ada satu Roh Pahlawan yang memenuhi kriteria itu, Mordred Pendragon." Ujar Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada setirnya.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus memutar untuk sampai ke pelabuhan, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus kesana," Lanjut Naruto mulai menggerakkan mobilnya kearah jembatan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

"Master, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kita mengejar Mordred dan masternya? Saya pernah mengalahkannya di masa lalu, jadi seharusnya ini akan mudah," Ujar Arthuria tiba-tiba.

"Tidak-tidak! Salah satu misiku di perang ini juga untuk meredam api dari ketiga Asosiasi Sihir, wakil dari Clock Tower, aku harus menemuinya!" Balas Naruto menginjak persneling mobilnya.

_Fuyuki's East Harbour_

Sementara itu di sebuah kapal pesiar berukuran besar di lepas pantai, Waver Velvet sedang menikmati pemandangan pagi hari sambil memegang kaleng kopinya.

"Hahaha! Ternyata lautan itu memang seindah ini! Suara deburan ombak yang sangat memompa hati dan membarakan semangat!" Dari dalam kapal, sebuah tawa berat bergema di seisi lorong.

"_Guru, apa aku boleh menemanimu disana? Kau tahu, Reines-san selalu menjahiliku disini!" _Kening Waver berkedut mendengar suara dari muridnya yang berbicara lewat telephonnya.

"Si Reines itu! Akan kupukul pantatnya nanti, selain itu, Gray, jangan pernah mencoba datang kemari!" Ujar Waver keras. _"Padahal aku ingin membantu guru, guru bilang kemampuanku hampir setara servant bukan?"_

"Secara teknis iya, namun ketahuilah Gray, ini bukan dunia yang harus kau lihat, mentalmu belum siap menerimanya," Ujar Waver. "Jika kau tetap nekat datang kemari, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke kampung halamanmu, selain itu, aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan benar jika kau ada disampingku!" Lanjutnya.

"_Maaf... guru..." _Nada penyesalan terdengar darisana. "Gray, tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali, kau adalah satu-satunya murid dan asistenku, jadi tetaplah disana dan lanjutkan belajarmu!" Ujar Waver menutup telephonnya.

"Servantku adalah Rider, Alexander The Great atau Iskandar... dengan Noble Phantasmnya, ia bisa menjadi salah satu servant terkuat di perang ini..."

"Dan sebagai Lord El-Melloi II, metode pemanggilan khusus yang kulakukan berhasil membuatku memperoleh sebagian kemampuan Zhuge-Liang, dengan taktik pertempuranku, dan pasukannya Rider, kami akan menjadi kombinasi paling hebat di perang ini..."

_Pluk!_

Sembari memikirkan langkahnya, Waver melempar kaleng kosongnya ke laut dan mengambil satu batang rokoknya.

"Namun masalahnya ada pada apa yang kami rasakan tadi malam, kekuatan yang terasa sangat mengerikan, mungkin seluruh master dan servant juga merasakannya..."

"Mulai sekarang, sebaiknya aku—"

_Buagh! Byuur!_

Dan tiba-tiba ayunan tangan besar milik Iskandar langsung mengirim Waver terjun bebas ke lautan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rider?!"

Kesal Waver pada pria berkaos "Admirable" yang tengah bersandar pada pembatas kapal sambil menatapnya dari atas.

"Hum, jangan mengotori lautanku, bocah! Lihat saja, setelah perang ini berakhir, aku akan menaklukan seluruh lautan, dan aku tidak mau lautanku kotor," Balas Iskandar.

"Maaah! Apapun itu, cepat keluarkan aku dari sini! Kita harus segera bergerak kalau kau mau menang!"

"Haaaah, baiklah, bocah berisik..."

_Tohsaka Mansion_

"Huh? Belum ada yang datang? Apa aku terlalu dini membunuh Assassin cloningan itu?" Gumam pria hitam itu.

"Mah, kurasa aku akan mulai bergerak, membunuh satu atau dua Roh Pahlawan belum cukup untuk menghancurkan Throne of Heroes." Ia berdiri dan memamerkan seringainya yang mengerikan.

"Tapi, sepertinya akan menyenangkan bermain-main dengan perangkat bodoh bikinan Magus zaman manusia ini, khe... khe... khe... khe..."

_Deg! _Namun pada detik berikutnya, sosok itu menghentikan kekehannya yang langsung tergantikan oleh seringaian yang mengerikan. "Jadi kau juga terpanggil yah? Kukira energi apa yang sangat familiar ini, kalau begitu akan kusimpan kau untuk bagian terakhirnya... Hahaha!"

_Emiya Shirou place_

"Saber, yang tadi itu adalah Servant bukan?" Tanya Shirou menatap lurus kedepan.

"Yeah, Master... tidak salah lagi yang tadi itu adalah Chichiue, Arthuria Pendragon... jika aku berada dalam kelas Saber, kemungkinan dia adalah Lancer di perang ini," Ujar Mordred terus menyetir mendahului beberapa kendaraan lainnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memaksamu memeriksa kediaman Rin seperti ini?" Tanya Shirou. "Yeah, menghadapi Chichiue tanpa rencana yang matang sama saja bunuh diri, beruntungnya aku bisa memperkirakan apa Noble Phantasmnya, selain itu apa kau tahu siapa masternya?" Tanya Mordred.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya, namun dengan kekuatanku yang saat ini, aku tidak mungkin kalah, kekuatan tempur kita setara dua servant!" Ujar Shirou tersenyum.

"Bruh, hati-hatilah master, dihadapan Chichiue, hanya kualitaslah yang mampu bertahan," Ujar Mordred. "Lalu, apa master sudah mendapat informasi terkait sosok yang membunuh klon Assassin?" Lanjutnya.

"Sayang sekali, yang terlihat hanya aura hitam saja, kurasa dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya," Balas Shirou.

"Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pendeta gila itu?" Tanya Mordred. "Saat ini Kirei sedang mengirim beberapa Assassin untuk mengamati keadaan di rumah keluarga Matou, dan membuntuti Einzbern," Ujar Shirou. "Bagaimanapun, tujuanku dan Rin adalah menyelamatkan Sakura dari tangan Shinji!"

_Back to Naruto_

_Brum!_

Naruto sampai di sebuah pelabuhan dengan berbagai _crane_ dan kontainer yang menghiasinya, serta ada beberapa kapal yang terlihat terparkir jika dilihat dari balik pagar.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan meIihat tulisan "Closed" di bagian pintu gerbang menuju dermaga pelabuhan itu.

"Sasuga Lord El-Melloi, dia bahkan merubah pelabuhan ini menjadi markas pribadinya, dan karena masih ada dua pelabuhan lainnya di Fuyuki, jadi dampaknya tidak akan terlalu besar," Ujar Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang itu.

"Master, apa perlu gerbangnya saya hancurkan?" Tanya Arthuria berjalan lalu berhenti sehingga posisinya berada sejajar disamping Naruto.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan terlalu barbar begitu, tujuanku juga meminimalisir kerugian akibat perang yang berlangsung, jadi begini saja," Balas Naruto menggoreskan jari telunjukknya pada gembok besar yang terhubung dengan rantai yang mengikat gerbang itu.

Sebuah huruf mirip "F" muncul dan mengeluarkan pendar biru kecil sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan melelehkan gembok itu.

_Klak!_

Setelah gembok itu meleleh sempurna, rantai yang menahan gerbang itu langsung terjatuh dan membiarkan gerbang besi berukuran besar itu sedikit terbuka.

"Ayo, aku harap kita disambut baik, namun tetaplah waspada untuk risiko pertempuran dengan servantnya!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area dermaga diikuti oleh Arthuria dibelakangnya.

_Ptss!_

"Menghindar, Lancer!" Teriak Naruto melompat dan berguling ke samping setelah melihat sebuah kertas mantra dengan huruf kanji yang menyala setelah diinjaknya. Dengan wajah terkejut, Arthuria juga ikut mengambil gerakan mundur.

_Booom!_

Berikutnya, sebuah ledakan berukuran sedang muncul dari kertas mantra itu, meski ledakannya kecil, namun hempasannya cukup kuat untuk melempar beberapa buah kontainer hingga tercebur ke laut dan melempar Naruto yang tidak cukup siap.

"Ukh... jebakan? Master!" Teriak Arthuria saat Naruto menabrak sebuah _crane_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto hendak bangkit saat Arthuria kembali berteriak kepadanya. Ia melihat bayangan yang bergerak di bawahnya. Tidak, itu bukan bayangannya karena berukuran besar dan terlihat dengan bentuk yang acak-acakan.

"**Invisible Air!**" Ia menoleh saat Arthuria berlari kearahnya dan menembakkan gelombang kejut dari _longsword_ peraknya.

_Brak!_ Dan saat itulah Naruto melihat beberapa buah bongkahan batu yang ikut terhempas ke lautan, Bahkan ia cukup merasakan remah-remah dari batu-batu itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Master?" Tanya Arthuria menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Yeah, keberadaan kita telah diketahui, dan sepertinya pembukaan ini tidak akan berjalan secara halus,"Ujar Naruto menyambut uluran tangan dari gadis itu dan kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita tidak bergerak dari sini, Lord El-Melloi dan servantnya pasti bergegas kemari setelah merasakan kita memicu beberapa petasan mereka," Ujar Naruto saat menahan tangan Arthuria yang hendak bergerak. "Jika kita gegabah, mungkin saja kita akan memicu jebakan lainnya." Lanjutnya sukses menghentikan gerakan gadis itu.

"Alalalalalalaa!"

Naruto dan Arthuria segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat sebuah suara teriakan menggema keras dari arah lautan. "Apa itu?" Gumam Arthuria melihat sebuah bayangan mendekat kearah mereka.

_Jlar! Jlar!_

"Gordias?" Gumam Naruto menatap kereta besar yang ditarik oleh sepasang banteng kelas super yang berputar-putar diatas mereka sebelum akhirnya turun dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Yoho! Wahai orang asing, aku adalah sang Raja Penakluk yang agung, Iskandar The Great, dalam perang ini kelasku adalah Rider, aku akan dengan senang hati membaptis kalian untuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan terkuatku, hahahaha!"

"Hoei, Rider!"

"Kau... Lord El-Melloi II, wakil dari Clock Tower bukan?" Ujar Naruto mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Waver yang sedari tadi mengomeli servantya, kini harus memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto dengan wajah heran.

"Kalau begitu, dihadapanmu dan servantmu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku juga, wahai Lord El-Melloi II, Waver Velvet," Ujar Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, wakil dari Wandering Sea sekaligus Atlas Academy, dalam perang ini, servantku adalah Lancer," Lanjutnya memperkenalkan identitasnya.

"Wandering Sea katamu? Bahkan Atlas Academy?" Waver sepertinya cukup terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto soal identitasnya. "Huuh, apa itu? Intinya kalian tetap datang untuk menerima pembaptisan dariku bukan?"

"Rider, kau diam saja!" Balas Waver sambil melompat turun dan berjalan kearah Naruto. "Berbeda dengan Clock Tower yang menempatkan organisasinya di dunia manusia ini, Wandering Sea menempatkan pusat kegiatan mereka di lapisan lain dunia, dan sulit melacak keberadaan Atlas Academy karena mereka hampir berada di luar waktu," Ujar Waver.

"Kau mungkin berkata benar karena hanya segelintir manusia saja yang mengetahui keberadaan dari kedua anggota lain dari Asosiasi Penyihir, bahkan aku baru mengetahuinya setelah mengambil kursi El-Melloi," Lanjutnya.

"Lord El-Melloi, Wandering Sea dan Atlas Academy kehilangan kontak rutin terhadap Clock Tower beberapa waktu ini, sebagai perwakilan dari mereka, aku ditugaskan mengikuti perang ini untuk menyelidiki penyebab putusnya kontak tersebut," Ujar Naruto memasuki mode seriusnya.

"Memang benar, ada masalah internal yang cukup gawat yang disebabkan oleh salah satu murid di Clock Tower, dikabarkan kalau murid yang membelot itu berencana mengacaukan perang kali ini, jadi sebagai Lord El-Melloi, aku ditugaskan mengikuti perang ini," Ujar Waver membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku mengerti, petinggi dari Wandering Sea dan Atlas Academy secara formal meminta kerja sama dengan Clock Tower dalam menghadapi perang Holy Grail ke VII ini," Ujar Naruto.

"Formal? Apa kau punya buktinya? Aku juga mencurigaimu sebagai murid yang membelot dari kedua instansi tersebut," Ujar Waver.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah disk dari balik bajunya dan meletakkannya di permukaan lantai.

_Patss!_

Sebuah hologram dari sesosok manusia tua muncul disana, ia mengatakan beberapa hal yang terlihat cukup penting jika dilihat dari wajah serius Waver dan Naruto yang memperhatikan setiap penjelasan hologram itu.

"Bagaimana?" Ujar Naruto. "Berdasarkan ramalan dari Wandering Sea, akan terjadi kekacauan besar dalam perang ini, dan jika digabungkan dengan masalah kami, maka mungkin saja salah satu murid dari Clock Tower yang membelotlah biang kerok kekacauan tersebut..."

"Maka dari itu, sedikit atau banyak, Clock Tower bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut, jadi sebagai wakil dari Clock Tower, aku akan menerima tawaran kerja sama darimu," Ujar Waver.

"Heeeh, jadi kalian bukan kemari untuk menerima pembaptisan dariku? Hanya menjadi sekutu saja?" Iskandar menyuarakan kekecewaannya yang dibalas oleh kedutan kesal dari Masternya.

"Maafkan aku _Seifuku Ou,_ tapi bukankah tidak etis jika seorang Raja membaptis Raja lainnya sebelum mengalahkannya?" Arthuria yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba ia bersuara membalas nada kekecewaan dari Rider.

"Hooh, dan siapa kau wahai Roh Pahlawan penuh kharisma?" Iskandar bisa merasakannya, meski terbalut oleh pakaian modern, namun kharisma yang luar biasa terasa dari gadis dihadapannya sudah membuktikan bahwa gadis itu pernah diakui sebagai Raja atau mungkin Ratu di masa lalunya sehingga terbawa sampai ke Throne of Heroes.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita akan impas dengan ini, Namaku adalah Art—"

"Haaaaarrrghhhhhh!"

"Apa itu?!" Ucapan Arthuria terpotong oleh teriakan keras yang langsung membuat kedua Master disana mengambil posisi siaga.

"Apapun itu, itu sesuatu yang besar..." Gumam Iskandar melihat beberapa asap dan ledakan dari arah barat area pelabuhan, tengah menuju kearah mereka seperti angin yang mengamuk.

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf kalau masih belum bisa membenahi fict ini yang masih bertaburkan typo dll. Dan juga...**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1440 H bagi yang merayakannya, dan mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

•

•

•

**Btw, nih fict enaknya ada scene Mana Transfer gk? **

**NumeronDragon, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FATE : VII of The End**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fate series©TYPE-MOON**

**Rate : M (Blood, Gore, etc.)**

* * *

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Magus yang ditunjuk untuk perang cawan suci ke VII di kota Fuyuki harus menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan dan ancaman dari berbagai servant yang terpanggil, namun kali ini ancaman sesungguhnya telah bangkit dan membuka tabir masa lalunya yang misterius.

* * *

**Note :**

**Guest : **Arthuria Lancer itu asalnya dari Game Fate/Grand Order, namun nanti di tahun 2020 akan segera di animasikan, jadi ditunggu saja, dan ceritanya lumayan epik.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Raja Dunia Bawah**

"2 dan 5," Gilgamesh duduk dengan santai sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap datar permainan yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya. Ia memakai pakaian modern berupa blazer bermotif kulit macan tutul dengan celana dan sepatu pantofel yang berwarna hitam legam.

Orang yang ada di depan Gilgamesh membuka penutupnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang dadu dengan angka 2 dan 5. "T-tuan, b-bagaimana kalau main sekali lagi?" Ujar orang itu cukup gugup. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kali ini 6 dan 6," Ujar Gilgamesh mulai bosan.

_Duk!_ Penutup kembali dibuka dan menunjukkan dadu dengan angka 6 dan 6. "H-heeee?! Ini sudah yang ke- 27 kalinya!" Teriak beberapa orang yang mengerubungi permainan mereka.

"Heh, ketahuilah posisi kalian, Zashu," Ujar Gilgamesh mengambil segelas anggurnya lalu beranjak pergi. "T-tuan, bagaimana dengan uangnya?"

"Ambil saja, aku tidak berniat mengambil sedikitpun harta dari sekumpulan Zashu macam kalian," Balasnya tanpa berbalik dan menuju ke meja Justeaze yang kelihatannya sedang dikerubungi oleh beberapa lelaki hidung belang.

Itu wajar saja, sebagai Homunculus dengan rambut dan kulit seputih dan selembut salju, mata merah yang menawan, tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang akan menolak untuk tertarik padannya, mungkin, hanya Gilgamesh lah yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan itu.

Selain sahabatnya dan warga Uruk, semua manusia dimata Gilgamesh sama saja, tidak peduli mereka kaya atau miskin, hebat atau tidak, dimata Gilgamesh mereka hanyalah sekumpulan anjing kampung yang minim kegunaan pada dunia modern ini.

"Menjauhlah darinya, sekumpulan Zashu!" Para lelaki hidung belang itu tersentak saat sepasang mata merah mengerikan dari Gilgamesh menatap mereka, mereka seperti dihadapkan pada seekor Raja Hutan.

Aura intimidasi dan kharisma yang luar biasa itu langsung membuat mereka semua pergi meninggalkan meja Justeaze yang hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman.

Kharisma Gilgamesh mencapai tingkat yang tertinggi melebihi sebagian besar pahlawan lain dalam Throne of Heroes, kharisma itu saking kuatnya bahkan bisa dianggap sebagai kutukan yang bisa melemahkan lawannya dan memperkuat sekutunya.

"Justeaze, bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di Kasino ini?" Tanya Gilgamesh menyeruput anggurnya dan duduk dihadapan gadis Homunculus itu. "Maaf, tapi sejauh ini sihir saya belum menemukan apapun," Ujar Justeaze.

"Mah, kalau begitu bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ujar Gilgamesh meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Baiklah, Ou-sama," Ujar Justeaze menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Gilgamesh menarik Justeaze kedalam lift di Kasino itu dan memencet tombol untuk menuju ke atap. "Ou-sama?" Justeaze menaikkan alisnya karena merasa kebingungan dengan tindakan Gilgamesh. "Aku hanya merasakan hal yang menarik tadi," Ujar Gilgamesh singkat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua sampai di atap dari Kasino itu. Memunculkan salah satu _Gate _miliknya, Gilgamesh mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan hiasan permata berupa kristal sapphire. Ia memakai cincin itu di jari telunjuknya lalu mendekatkannya ke matanya.

"Gordias... Rider yah? Lalu, sepertinya ada dua servant dan master disana," Ujar Gilgamesh yang sontak membuat Justeaze terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Dimana mereka, Ou-sama?" Tanya Justeaze. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Justeaze, Gilgamesh memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, lalu menjauhkan cincin itu dari matanya.

"Dua di pelabuhan, satu sedang menuju ke pelabuhan, satu di Gereja, dua di sebuah mansion yang lumayan jauh dari sini," Ujar Gilgamesh melepas cincin itu. "Justeaze, kemarikan jarimu!" Perintah Gilgamesh.

"H-hai!" Justeaze mengangguk cepat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Gilgamesh menangkap tangan kanan itu dan memakaikan cincinnya pada jari telunjuk Justeaze. "Dekatkan ke matamu dan lihatlah, cincin itu mampu melihat objek sihir sejauh maksimal 20 Kilometer dari sini," Ujar Gilgamesh.

Mengikuti perintah Servantnya, Justeaze melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Gilgamesh tadi. Sekarang, sebenarnya siapa yang master dan servant?

"O-ou-sama!" Ujar Justeaze dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan sikap siaga. "Yeah, keluarlah kau, servant!" Ujar Gilgamesh dengan wajah tenang.

_Swush!_ Dari ketiadaan, sesosok hitam dengan topeng tengkorak muncul di belakang Gilgamesh. "Huh, Assassin yah? Aku heran mengapa ada delapan objek sihir yang ku khususkan pada servant yang barusan kulihat, Hundred Face Hassan?" Gilgamesh terkekeh pelan saat menyebutkan nama dari Roh Pahlawan tersebut.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui identitasku secepat itu?!" Geram Hassan menyiapkan beberapa belatinya. "Sha Naqba Imuru, Noble Phantasm milikku yang selalu aktif, melihat identitas dari seorang pengecut sepertimu saja bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku," Ujar Gilgamesh.

"Kalau begitu... matilah!" Dengan kecepatannya, Hassan melemparkan keenam belatinya kearah Justeaze dan Servantnya.

_Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Namun, sebuah benda mirip peluru sihir berwarna biru menghantam dan menghancurkan belati-belati itu. "Apa?!" Hassan melihat belasan disk-disk aneh berwarna emas yang terbang di sekitar Gilgamesh dan Justeaze.

"_Gate of Babylon Automatic Defense Unit,_" Ujar Gilgamesh sambil berbalik dan memunculkan tablet batunya. Sementara Hassan sibuk menghindari setiap peluru sihir yang ditembakkan dari disk-disk itu, Gilgamesh mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera mengalahkannya.

Beberapa _Gate _terbuka dan memunculkan tongkat-tongkat sihir dengan berbagai bentuk dan ornamen sihir. Huruf-huruf aneh juga terlihat melayang membentuk lingkaran dengan Gilgamesh sebagai pusatnya.

_Cling!_

Salah satu tongkat sihir itu berpendar dan berikutnya sebuah pusaran tornado berukuran sedang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat Assassin berada.

"U-ukh, ini bukan apa-apa, bagiku yang terbiasa bertahan dengan badai gurun," Ujarnya menyilangkan tangannya dan mengambil kuda-kuda. "Tapi, dengan begini serangan dari disk-disk itu juga berhenti, aku bisa secepatnya melancarkan serangan balasan pada masternya," Lanjutnya.

_Cling! Cling!_ _Bwosh!_

Pada detik berikutnya, pusaran tornado sedang itu berubah menjadi tornado api, dan bukan hanya itu saja, sebuah barrier berbentuk bulat muncul dan melingkupi Gilgamesh dan Justeaze.

"Sialan, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan sihir sebanyak ini dalam waktu bersamaan?" Geram Assassin meringis sambil menahan panasnya tornado api itu.

"Heheheh! Hanya segitukah? Mah, menghilanglah karena berani meremehkan Raja Uruk ini dengan klonmu, anjing pengecut!"

Beberapa buah _Gate _muncul diatas Assassin dan mengeluarkan beberapa tongkat emas lainnya.

"Uteeee!"

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Tongkat-tongkat itu mengeluarkan sinar emas terang sebelum membombardir Assassin dengan laser-laser sihir yang mematikan setelah dipaksa tidak bisa bergerak di dalam tornado api itu.

"Huaagggg! Raja Uruk?!"

Bombardir laser itu berlangsung selama setengah menit sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan tidak meninggalkan apapun kecuali beberapa bekas gosong dan sedikit retakan di permukaan lantai.

Meskipun sebagai Caster, Gilgamesh tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sesuai keinginannya sendiri karena ia sejatinya bukanlah seorang penyihir.

Hanya saja, _Gate Of Babylon_ memiliki beragam alat menakjubkan yang salah satunya adalah tablet batu yang dipegang Gilgamesh.

Dengan tablet itu dan kombinasi dari _Gate Of Babylon, _ia bisa leluasa menggunakan alat-alat sihir dan mengkombinasikannya sebanyak apapun yang ia mau, dan karenanya, ia termasuk jajaran Caster terkuat dalam Throne of Heroes.

Menghilangkan semua atribut sihirnya, Gilgamesh melirik jam tangannya. Disana menunjukkan pukul 12.45 dan tanggal 25.

"Justeaze, kita kembali ke kastilmu!" Ujar Gilgamesh berjalan menuju lift. "T-tapi, bukankah kita baru saja pergi dari sana, dan bukannya kita harus bersiap melawan servant lainnya?" Ujar Justeaze mengejar Gilgamesh.

_Klik! _Memencet tombol menuju lobi, Gilgamesh melirik Justeaze yang sedikit terengah-engah. "Percayalah padaku, aku ingin tahu apa lingkaran waktu ini bisa mempengaruhi kita," Ujar Gilgamesh singkat.

"L-lingkaran waktu?" Justeaze merasa bingung atas pernyataan Gilgamesh. Sejauh pertemuan mereka, pria berambut emas itu selalu mengatakan hal secukupnya dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya, dan ia lambat laun mulai merasa jengkel dengan hal itu.

_Ciit!_

"Saber, tunggulah disini! Aku akan masuk dan mencari Rin." Melihat Saber mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya, Shirou segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam mansion Tohsaka yang gerbangnya memang sedikit terbuka.

"Tidak ada penghalang sihir, tumben Rin tidak memasangnya, aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya," Ujar Shirou melangkahkan kakinya melewati taman kecil di depan mansion itu.

"Bahaya, Master!"

_Bzzzt! Clap! Bamm!_

Shirou membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat Mordred datang dengan efek petir merahnya dan menendang keras makhluk hitam aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Makhluk itu terlempar menghantam pepohonan dan merobohkannya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Gumam Shirou memasang posisi siaga dengan tangan siap menarik katananya.

Di depannya, Mordred dengan _Full Armornya_ tengah menatap tajam makhluk hitam itu dengan _Clarent _yang terhunus.

_Grrrr!_

Sesosok makhluk aneh sepanjang tiga meter dan berwarna hitam pekat dengan tubuh mirip kadal dan kepala mirip buaya dengan sepasang tanduk perlahan menunjukkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan itu.

"Makhluk apa kau ini?!" Ujar Mordred berlari untuk menyerang kadal bertanduk itu.

_Grrr!_ _Slash!_

Seperti yang di duga dari kesatria yang mengakhiri kejayaan Arthuria, ia bisa dengan mudahnya menebas kadal itu hanya dengan satu tebasan saja.

"Bagus, Saber!"

_Jlak! Jlak! Grrrrr!_

Namun, perhatian mereka kembali teralihkan oleh seosok anjing raksasa setinggi sepuluh meter dengan dua kepala yang juga berwarna hitam pekat.

_Groaaa!_

Anjing itu muncul dari belakang mansion dan berjalan kearah Mordred. "Apa itu?!" Kaget Mordred menghindari hempasan kaki dan kuku tajam dari anjing raksasa itu.

"Hati-hati Saber! Itu adalah makhluk mitos legendaris, Cerberus!" Ujar Shirou mengambil beberapa lompatan mundur ke belakang.

"Aku tidak peduli itu!". Geram Mordred melesat dan menebas salah satu kaki dari Cerberus itu.

_Slash!_ "Rasakan itu, anjing!" Dengan pedangnya, ia berhasil menebas kaki kiri bagian depan dari anjing itu.

_Slap! Buagh!_

Namun, sebelum ia sempat merespon, kaki lainnya datang dan menghantam Mordred hingga menabrak dinding luar mansion.

_Roamm!_ Sedetik berikutnya, sepasang kepala dengan mulut terbuka lebar itu menerjang dan hendak menerkam Mordred.

_Bumm! _Hantaman sepasang kepala itu berhasil menghancurkan sisi kanan mansion dan menimbulkan getaran yang lumayan terasa.

"Saber!" Teriak Shirou khawatir. _Bwosh!_ Namun kekhawatirannya itu terjawab dengan sebuah _beam_ merah yang muncul dari balik puing-puing dan bergerak memotong tubuh Cerberus itu.

_Bruk!_ Darah hitam muncrat kemana-mana dan setengah tubuh Cerberus itu ambruk.

"Hugh... hugh... hugh..." Mordred berjalan kembali kearah Shirou dengan sedikit terengah-engah sambil menyeret _Clarentnya_.

"Cerberus dan kadal itu, bagaimana mereka bisa ada disini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini?" Gumam Shirou terlarut dalam kebingungannya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Suara tepukan tangan dari atas atap mansion sukses mengalihkan perhatian servant dan master itu.

"Siapa kau?" Ujar Mordred berhenti melangkah dan menatap sosok yang diselimuti aura kehitaman meskipun hari masih bermandikan cahaya matahari, terlihat jelas bahwa cahaya matahari bahkan tidak mampu menembus kegelapan sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?! Dimana Rin?!" Teriak Shirou mempertanyakan keberadaan teman dekatnya tersebut.

"Rin? Gadis yang memanggilku itu? Mah, dia sudah mati sejak malam tadi, mengapa?" Sosok itu membalas pertanyaan Shirou sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa katamu?!" Kedua pupil Shirou mengecil mendengar pernyataan servant hitam itu, ia sangat terkejut dan marah mengetahui temannya telah dibunuh.

_Syuuz!_

Sebuah portal hitam berukuran besar muncul diatas servant hitam itu.

_Raaawr! Groaaa!_

Beberapa buah benda mirip Naga menyeruak dan berdesak-desakkan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. "Hum, sebelum aku bersungguh-sungguh membunuh kalian, bagaimana dengan main-main dengan salah satu peliharaanku, Hydra, dahulu?"

"Hydra?! Sialan, aku benar-benar marah saat ini, tidak masalah siapa kau sekarang...!" Shirou mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan rahang-rahangnya, ia sangat marah sekarang.

_Sring!_ "Saber! Perkuat dan Gunakan Noble Phantasmmu! Akan kugunakan kekuatan Mantra Perintah!" Geram Shirou memerintah Mordred dengan keras. Salah satu dari tiga simbol _Command Seal_ ditangannya berpendar dan lenyap.

_Bzzzt! Clap!_

"Yeeeaah! Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan berlimpah dalam tubuhku, jadi ini kekuatan _Command Seal_?!" Ujar Mordred merasakan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba membanjiri tubuhnya, terbukti dari aura merah dan percikan petir merah yang sekarang menyelimuti pedangnya.

_Klak! Bzzztt! Clap! Clap!_

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu dalam sekali serangan!" Ujar Mordred menyiapkan pedangnya, _Clarent_, untuk melepaskan kartu truf para Servant, yaitu Noble Phantasm.

_Klak! Bowssh!_

Aura merah yang sangat gila menyeruak dari setiap inchi _Clarent _dan menjulang tinggi seperti pilar. "Pedangku bereaksi sangat kuat, apa dia dulunya seorang Raja?" Gumam Mordred lirih.

"Hooh, menarik, kita lihat, apa aku masih hidup setelah menerimanya?" Ujar sosok itu membuka lubang hitam lain dan mengeluarkan sebuah tombak, berbeda dengan kebanyakan tombak yang memiliki satu mata saja, tombak itu memiliki mata di kedua ujungnya, tombak itu juga sama diselimuti oleh aura kegelapan yang luar biasa.

"Menghilanglah! _**Clarent Blood Arthurrrr**__!_" Teriak Mordred menjatuhkan pilar destruktif itu pada servant yang menjadi musuhnya dengan cara menebaskan pedangnya.

_Slash! Wush! Boomm!_

Serangan Mordred menghantam Hydra yang sudah setengah badan keluar dari portal hitam itu, beserta sosok servant hitam yang berada di dekatnya.

Ledakan hebat juga muncul yang menciptakan efek berupa sahutan dari ribuan percikan petir merah, halaman yang penuh bunga dan patung berseni tinggi itu langsung lenyap menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan batu biasa.

Sebuah air mancur gaya romawi kuno yang ada di depan mansion juga hancur lebur, bahkan semua air di dalamnya menguap dalam sekejap, itu membuktikan betapa kuatnya serangan Mordred yang telah diperkuat oleh _Command Seal._

"Apakah berhasil?" Gumam Shirou menyilangkan tangannya untuk bertahan dari efek gelombang ledakannya.

"Haah... hah... hah... rasakan itu, bulu babi!" Mordred terengah-engah setelah serangan hebatnya, ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada pedangnya.

_Wush!_

Namun, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan udara di sekeliling mereka tersedot kearah mansion yang masih masih ditutupi asap yang bergejolak.

_Fussh!_

Namun karena efek angin itu, seluruh asap akibat serangan tadi lenyap dan menunjukkan mansion yang sudah hancur, serta sosok servant hitam tadi yang melayang.

"A-apa itu? Noble Phantasm?" Gumam Shirou melihat tombak yang diselimuti oleh tornado hitam pekat dengan efek petir hitam yang terdengar dan terlihat di dalam tornado itu.

Terlebih, ujung tombak yang diselimuti tornado itu menghadap kearah mereka. "Apa-apaan wajah kalian itu? Aku bahkan belum serius sedikitpun mengeluarkan Noble Phantasmku saat ini, aku bahkan tidak perlu menyebut nama," Ujar sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengabaikan setengah tubuh gosong dari Hydra yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Haaaa!" _Zuuuuz! Fuuuz! Jlarr!_

Ketika tombak itu digerakkan sedikit ke depan, tornado yang berukuran besar itu melesat kearah Shirou dan servantya.

"H-hoi, Master! Tingkat konsentrasi Mananya cukup mengerikan, akan gawat kalau sampai kena!" Ujar Mordred berusaha menyiapkan kembali Noble Phantasmnya.

"Cih, tidak akan sempat, larilah ke mobil, Saber!" Teriak Shirou berlari kearah tornado hitam itu.

"Ck, semoga kau punya rencana!" Ujar Mordred menghilangkan pedangnya dan berlari kearah mobil yang tidak terdampak serangan tadi.

"Hooh, manusia sepertimu mau menghadapi serangan langsungku?" Ujar sosok itu menegakkan tombaknya.

_Zuuuuz!_ _Brum!_

"Kesempatanku hanya satu kali, kumohon... bantu aku kali ini!" Ujar Shirou menghentikan aksi berlarinya dan mencabut katananya.

"_**Muramasa No Tsurugi**__!_" _Slash!_

_Crash!_

"Haaaaaa!" Shirou langsung berbalik berlari kearah mobil dan langsung melompat keatapnya. _Brum! _Setelah itu, Mordred yang sudah siap dibagian kemudi langsung menancap gasnya meninggalkan mansion itu.

"Ugh... pandanganku mulai kabur, aku harus bisa tetap sadar setidaknya sampai kami cukup jauh..."

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Sosok servant itu menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa tornadonya terbelah dan langsung menghilang, bukan hanya itu, lengan kananya yang memegang tombak juga terpotong.

Sebuah bekas tebasan vertikal membelah serangannya, lengannya dan bahkan menembus mansion sampai membakar belasan pepohonan di belakang mansion yang berada dalam jalur tebasannya.

"Pseudo-Servant kah?" Ujar Sosok itu mengabaikan areal mansion itu mulai terbakar hebat akibat bekas tebasan dari Shirou tadi.

_Slap!_ Dengan sangat cepat lengan yang terpotong itu terbang dan menyatu kembali.

"Hahahahah! Menarik! Sudah kuduga akan ada beberapa Pseudo-Servant disini, aku akan meniadakan kalian semua!" Ujar sosok itu tertawa keras.

Namun dalam sekejap, ketenangannya kembali. "Dalam kelas Archer ini, aku tidak bisa menggunakan _Hougu_ milikku dalam kekuatan penuhnya, aku harus kembali ke kelas _Avenger_!" Ujarnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke suatu arah tertentu, ia nampak seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Untuk itulah aku harus menyingkirkan _Avenger_ di perang ini... Pseudo Servant... Angra Mainyu."

_Jlak!_ Dengan perkataan itu, _Archer _melompat hanya dengan satu hentakan saja, sesaat kemudian, saat ia masih berada di udara, sebuah benda hitam yang sangat cepat tiba-tiba muncul dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
